


【卡带】此AB非彼AB的恋爱…？

by yanzhaoz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanzhaoz/pseuds/yanzhaoz





	【卡带】此AB非彼AB的恋爱…？

16岁α卡×17岁β土

 

 

卡卡西现在很火大。

不仅仅是精神上的问题，还有身体上的。年轻的α沉着脸略有些粗暴地解决了不可避免的生理问题，抽出纸巾随意擦去粘稠的部分精准丢进垃圾桶，然而看着腿间的情况，似乎这个问题并不是随手撸几发就能解决的。他的气息还有些不稳，散溢出来的信息素似乎已经漫延至门缝外的世界，只听到门板后窸窸窣窣地响了一下，带土略显迟疑的声音伴随他不清不重的敲门声响起。

“……卡卡西，你需要帮忙吗？”

被目前最让他感到恼火的人就坐在他房间门口不厌其烦地敲门，卡卡西忍不住深吸了一口气试图让自己平静下来，坐在床上没有出声，只觉得方才结束的那一瞬间感到的空虚还回荡在空无一物的躯壳里。

带土那个笨蛋在没有得到回应的情况下还是坚持呼唤了他两分钟，卡卡西没有理他，只是伸手又握住了自己慢慢又开始抬头的性器，脑子里不着边际地搜索任何能让他解决当前这下的记忆或文字片段。

湿润的黑眼睛，被泪水沾湿的眼睫，专注到眼中只有他的倒影的目光；说话时开合的嘴唇和一闪而过的舌尖，解开一颗扣子后被锁骨撑起的一片皮肤，以及领口下无限延伸却又不甚清晰的地方。还有呼唤他名字时那特别的、和他人不一样的口音，「 卡 卡 西 」三个音节仿佛是被他含在嘴里用软舌细细舔弄过，微一张口就牵连出的甜腻的喘息。

这一切的混乱的回忆和想象捏造出了他幻想中的宇智波带土，这样的“带土”趴伏在他的膝上，包容了夜色的圆眼看着卡卡西一言不发却又止不住愈发急促的呼吸时略带了笑意，像亲人的猫儿似的在他床上舒展肢体，纤长的手指像是好奇般探了过来，将将点上他蓄势待发的顶部。

“卡卡西，你的信息素好像更浓了。”

门外许久没有出声的带土忽然开了口，银发少年顿时一个激灵，被对方开口时清亮而不含邪意的嗓音一个字一个字逐个敲打在心上，没等反应过来，卡卡西就再次感受到了手心中的黏腻的触感和微妙的空虚。

作为β来说带土本不会轻易察觉到卡卡西散发出的信息素，但哪怕是一墙之隔，带土还是闻到了些许从缝隙中钻出的冰凉香气。这不免让带土更担心起房间里的状况来——卡卡西这家伙，会不会做过头了啊？

而正在被担心的卡卡西却是像冷却了一般盯了手好一会儿，独自一人的房间里早在他发泄出来的一瞬间就没了幻想的影子，而被幻想的人也正靠坐在他房间外时不时喊他几声，活像是怕他一个人会在里面撸到天荒地老似的。然而卡卡西还是很可悲地借着带土的声音和对他的部分合理想象狠狠射了两回。

虽然这样真的蛮空虚的就是了。

“卡卡西？你真的不和我说话吗？还是说你在忙？”

外头的惹事精又开始了新一轮的骚扰，卡卡西面沉如铁，重新套上裤子任由带土呼唤了一阵。

行吧，继续喊，会说话就多说点，指不定有些话以后还能当成新素材。

卡卡西缓缓吐出胸中的一口浊气，侧耳听了半晌，又觉得自己这么想又显得有些可笑，摇了摇头干脆下了床，悄无声息地走近门口，毫无预警地迅速拉开了门，只听到少年的脑壳重重敲在地板上的声音是多么清脆。

“啊疼疼疼疼疼！卡卡西你故意…！”

“叫了这么久，你烦不烦啊？”卡卡西好整以暇地抱起手臂，微微弯了腰低头看着干脆瘫在地上的宇智波，脸上倒是不见方才在房间内的坏情绪，好像看到带土吃瘪他就能从中汲取到不明来源的快乐。

地上的少年气哼哼地没说话，上半身刚支起一半闻言瞪了他一眼又立刻躺了回去，还像是感到有些委屈似的不太明显地撅起嘴，不知道心里在怎么骂他。带土这样做时显然没有看见卡卡西的目光也一错不错地看着他。

和寻常人有些不太一样的是，带土虽是个寻常的17岁少年，但他的右半边脸都带着不寻常的疤痕，连着下唇都有一道近乎嵌入肉中的深刻痕迹。一般人看到带土时恐怕都无法对他升起什么爱慕，但卡卡西不一样，在他眼里带土脸上每一条疤的轨迹都有如黄金比例般完美，甚至偶尔在凝视那道被其主人不自觉地吮吸舔舐的下唇疤痕，直到它泛出红润水光时，卡卡西也会有一瞬间的冲动替他代劳这个任务。而理智也一如既往地压下了这份妄想。

对日常中只要一有空就会一直关注带土的卡卡西来说，带土此时这种看似细微的举动也同样不会被他放过。哪怕是他对卡卡西轻轻眨一下眼，那睫羽都会在心中掀起风暴。

……简直就像是邀吻一般，这也太犯规了吧。

“好了，你也别一直躺在地上，要是回头着凉了可别过来怪我。”卡卡西盯了他好一会儿，这才慢吞吞的收回那些让他心猿意马的幻想屈膝蹲了下来，用手有意无意般在带土心口拍了两下示意让他起来。

“知道了，小气鬼卡卡西——啊说起来，你之前还没回答我的问题呢！现在你可要好好回答，这可是我的任务。”

对此一无所觉的带土也顺着台阶下，乖乖起身正坐在卡卡西面前，他突然又歪头想了一想，嬉笑着膝行往卡卡西那蹭了几步。卡卡西看得出带土是一时又起了玩心，便也没有挪开注视他的靠近，内心忍不住暗中怀抱了一丝期待。

他看着带土好似房间里还有另外一个人般倾身向前，一手撑在他身侧形成了半圈无形而私密的空间，另一手拢在嘴边大约是想说悄悄话，而唇瓣就几乎贴在他的耳畔，湿热的呼吸连同与幻想逐渐重合的气音钻入耳中，引得卡卡西不自觉战栗起来，蛰伏在体内的情欲又再次有了复苏的迹象，他下意识看向了它处。

——在位于视线的下方，卡卡西恍惚间似乎看见了β颈侧潜伏于皮肤血肉中的腺体，和那隐约清浅的信息素香气。

直到这时，卡卡西漫长的反射弧才接收到带土说的悄悄话的内容。

“就是——我问你喔，卡卡西你的发情期，现在已经结束了吧？”

其实我本来已经结束了，卡卡西想。对着你的声音，靠着对你的幻想结束的，我之所以开门是因为我还想放你一马，以后再找机会。

但现在看来，这只宇智波并不知道要如何逃走。

“……还没有喔，不过带土你刚刚不是说了吗？”短暂到几乎让人以为错觉的沉默后，卡卡西抬起手，顺着少年被薄薄肌肉覆盖的肩膀一路摸了上去，微凉的掌心摩挲着带土的后颈，对着人还未反应过来的茫然眼神很是温和地一笑。

“你会帮我的，对吧。”

 

 

TBC.


End file.
